User blog:TheAnimeKid87/My Power Rankings
25th July, 2014 So, season 2 is coming up soon, Random has a Power Ranking blog, (though he is doing it as Chris), so, why not me? Let's get started with the.... Team Entertaining Wannabes * 7th. Beth: Beth is an outsider, she has proved to somewhat good in challenges in the past, but her social skills do have MUCH room for improvement, she could clearly be a threat, due to her high placing last time. * 6th. Anne Maria: Anne Maria is also an outsider, she has Brick and Dakota from her season, but I wouldn't exactly call them friends, and Anne Maria is not the best player socially or in challenges. * 5th. Trent: Considering his last competing, he may not be as liked on his team, but other than the whole nine thing, he is good socially, and in some challenges, he could easily be alliance bait. * 4th.: Samey: Samey has a lot going for her, she is good in challenges, she knows who she's dealing with, mostly, anyway, but also is a threat, and she was so susceptible to schemes, but she can easily pull a win. * 3rd. Dakota: Dakota is obviously not a threat, considering she returned and did not make the merge in RI. She could easily try and patch things up with Anne Maria, and make new friends. She is positive, which would help the team when on a loosing streak, but her naivety could lead to her being taken down at any time. * 2nd. Topher: Topher is not much of a threat, he is very sneaky and crafty, he might not have many friends due to this. Last season, he was not focused on the challenge, more on Chris, however if Topher focuses he could last. * 1st. Brick: Brick will probably be very popular amongst his team mates, and he wouldn't have many enemies, he could either be the deciding vote or join an alliance, either way, Brick's one to watch. Team Brainiac * 7th. Scarlett: Scarlett is not liked, she could be good in challenges and gain allies, but if she is not liked, who would she ally with? * 6th. Leshawna: LeShawna is a target because out of everyone she has the most experience, in most situations she'd probably be the one who would know what to do, because of that, she is a threat. * 5th. Noah: Noah is not good in sports challenges, mental ones? Yes. Sports, no. He could easily be voted off due to that, despite his smarts, he could easily be eliminated by an antagonist, like his TDWT elimination, his dry wit may make for some laughs, but when directed at you, you will not like it, Noah often uses sarcasm and dry humor, this good easily lower his social standing. * 4th. Beardo: Beardo made it far last season, and could easily have won, he is often good in challenges, and is a good player socially, threat, much? * 3rd. Bridgette: Last time Bridgette competed, she lost due to an antagonist, and lost her focus, denting her challenge skill and social skills, that could easily happen again. * 2nd. B: B is someone who is unpredictable, considering he didn't make it far in his previous season, he isn't a threat, but he is good at challenges and is well liked, however his lack of speaking could be an issue, despite this, B is a good player, but he could possibly be targeted. * 1st. Dawn: Dawn is a nice person, and she has been shown to be good at challenges, she could easily be the unnoticed one, who gets to the merge. Aftermath Roles (If we ever do one) (Sky) = Camera Woman (Dave) = Crowd Control (Sugar) = Intern (Shawn) and (Jasmine) = Host (Leonard) = Security Team Underdogs * 7th Max: Max is rather annoying, he's short, lacks any physical prowess, strays from challenges, is not a good social player and he barely has any friends. He is also not the smartest. * 6th. Eva: Eva has more enemies then friends, she hasn't competed since S1, and her anger can take over her actions. She could be the first boot, easily. * 5th. Amy: Amy has not got many friends, she knows how to make allies, but is not the nicest person, however in S2, this COULD change, but for now, she's here. * 4th. Sam: Sam knows no one, he is the only one who competed in All Stars in this cast, he could go either way, challenges don't seem to be his strength, and he is rather foolish at times. * 3rd. Rodney: Alliance bait. Strong, pretty good in challenges, a small bit of a threat. He can get distracted easily and be influenced easily, which lands him at third place. * 2nd. Harold: The thing that stops Harold being in the top spot are his skills, he's also easily influenced, and a threat in some eyes, he is also annoying often, and he is only good in certain challenges. * 1st.: Ella: Here me out, Ella is alliance bait, much like Rodney, she's good at first impressions, not a threat, and in some challenges she'll be pretty good, her singing way get annoying, but considering her team, I don't think that would be a big problem for them. * Not Ranked: DJ: He's not a team, but he's got some power! After Episode 2 We lost Samey and Rodney first female and male off this season, hardly a surprise, Samey made it far last season, and was one of the only Underdogs to do so, she'd have gone out first off of her anyway and Rodney? Well...it's Rodney. Team Entertaining Wannabes *'6th.' Beth: Beth is an outsider on her team, she also is pretty forgettable, the alliance will target her, Beth needs to do something! And quick! *'5th.' Topher: 2nd to 5th? Why? Well, he's alliance less, less crafty, less sneaky, and once Beth goes, he'll be the target. Anne Maria likes him, that's what put him above Beth. *'4th.' Brick: Remember when I said Brick could join an alliance, or be the deciding vote, he's now both, the problem with Brick is he can be influenced easily, and for the alliance? Not good. *'3rd.' Trent: Anne Maria really likes him, in a creepy way, Trent obviously does not, he's here due to Anne Maria, so he'd better stay on her good side! *'2nd.' Dakota: Dakota is Anne Maria's right hand woman in the alliance, she'd be safe for a while. *'1st.' Anne Maria: Anne Maria made an alliance, without seeming antagonist like, which is a good thing, she didn't force them, now she has majority vote on her team and should be safe for eliminations to come. But goofing in Chris' spa? Try not to. Team Brainiac * 7th Bridgette: Bridgette is last simply due to her sleeping all of last challenge and doing nothing at all in both challenges! She was not even seen, really. She's a floater, meaning, she's float out of the competition. * 6th Leshawna: Her laughing seemingly annoys other team members, and if she stops that, stops talking to Harold and tries to make friends on her team, she might be safe, like hello? Bridgette and LeShawna, alliance? Rekindle that friendship if you wanna stay. * 5th Beardo: Beardo tackles woman, hits them, and he's violent, keep in mind majority on his team ARE women, Beardo, bye-bye! * 4th Scarlett: Making up with Beardo and burying the hatchet with Noah and being nice to her team, or deciding to, was a nice move. She should be safe. * 3rd Noah: Noah may be needing alliance members, but he'd better get them quick, he's not really friends with anyone on his team, with exception of B and at times Scarlett. * 2nd B: B is friends with most of his team and Noah wants him in an alliance, he should be safe. * 1st Dawn: Dawn remains first simply because, even IF you know she's not in the lime-light, she's there, she's not really thought of as a threat, and could easily befriend others. Team Underdogs * 7th Max: Max is another who hasn't moved. All the previous reasons apply. * 6th DJ: No one really knows the dude. * 5th Sam: Sam has an alliance. WITH THE OTHER TEAM. Worst. Move. Ever. * 4rd Harold: Harold doesn't really interact with his team nicely, and that could cause his elimination. * 3rd Ella: Ella lost her team last challenge, she could have gone home, if they weren't spared due to Anne Maria putting her team up for elimination by goofing in Chris' Spa. * 2nd Eva: Eva did well last challenge, her acting skills weren't bad, in the Teams' Song? She didn't do much if I remember, but she's safe. For now. * 1st Amy: Amy will be pitied by her teammates, due to Samey trying to eliminate her, she's also a lot nicer, she could make alliances easily. She has the most power on her team. After Episode 4 Amy and Eva, I predicted they would be on top. But now they are gone! Topher as well! Serves them right, they made the worst decisions. Team Entertaining Wannabe's * 5th Beth: Obviously Beth is a goner. She needs to up her game if she wants to stay. * 4th Brick: Brick is a likely candidate to go, unsurprisingly. Dakota and Trent both have links to Anne Maria, Brick? Not so much. * 3rd Dakota: Dakota may be Anne Maria's right hand woman, but currently Trent is probably a bit higher on her list of people to stay. * 2nd Anne Maria: Anne Maria could be overthrown, easily. By anyone on her team, with exception of Beth. * 1st Trent: While everyone is alienated from Beth, Trent is merely affiliated with the alliance, meaning Beth could sway his vote, and he could sway Anne Maria's. Team Brainiac * 7th Beardo: I feel like he could go easily, especially with the recent incident. * 6th Leshawna: She REALLY needs to step up her game. * 5th Dawn: Dawn won them the challenge, that would be good, usually, but now she has a target. * 4th Bridgette: With the Noah and her conflict, she may have a target one not as big as Dawn, however. * 3rd Scarlett: She does not stand at risk of being eliminated, as she merely slides under the radar, but that could change. * 2nd Noah: Noah is powerful, he's not a target, he's kind of crafty, but subtle. * 1st B: B is not a threat, which is why he has the most power, and everyone likes him. After Episode 6 Noah and Dakota were eliminated! Wow! And, LeShawna has a snoring problem? She's lucky that she was moved to the Wannabe's, despite the odds stacked against her, she stayed! Beth went to the Underdogs, and is proving to be rather...loud, Harold moved to the Brains and admitted the most attractive on his new team was Scarlett! And then she puked. Tough for Harold. Alright, now the reason I did not do the Underdogs last time was because, I was rather lazy. But, I'll do them this time! Team Entertaining Wannabes * 4th Leshawna: She is in a seriously bad position, due to her staying, it's obvious who will go. * 3rd Anne Maria: Due to Anne Maria revealing Brick would be the next member to go after LeShawna, she might go. LeShawna could vote for her, Brick could, Trent could, easily. * 2nd Trent: Trent has some power on his team, however, he is a threat, which automatically makes him a probable target. * 1st Brick: LeShawna and Trent will side with Brick to vote Anne Maria off, even so, Anne Maria would side with him to vote LeShawna off, Trent, with some convincing, might. He's safe. Team Brainiac * 6th Harold: Harold's the newbie on the team, he hasn't proved himself yet and only Dawn likes him, and whatever possible contributions he could make to the team, could be made by another person. Plus, Jayden wants him gone. * 5th Beardo: Beardo has no allies, and, who REALLY likes him? * 4th Bridgette: So, her enemy is gone. What does she contribute to the team again? * 3rd Scarlett: She's in the middle, she doesn't seem to be a target, plus the team need her. * 2nd B: B is silent, but he does what needs, and he is smart, the team need him. * 1st '''Dawn: Dawn has reigned at the top, considering, she provides many things to the team, her positivity obviously deters them from loosing focus, and she's all around nice, her target??? It's no more. Team Underdogs * '''5th Sam: Sam has done nothing, he should really be the next to go. * 4th Max: Max is above someone?! Shocker, I know, Max is still low, because, well, he's still Max, his team are to oblivious to see so. * 3rd DJ: DJ is nice, kind, semi-good at challenges, but he could be taken down at any moment! * 2nd Ella: Ella is Beth's pawn, she'll stay. * 1st Beth: Beth really has stepped up, wow. Beth is a lot louder, and she could have majority vote, you don't want to get majority of the team involved, because if it comes down to it, you'd have to betray one of your team members, you just need under half (in this case 2, which she has) and to convince someone to occasionally vote for you, without proposing an alliance and Beth, well, she has a lot of power. After Episode 8 We lost Scarlett, and Harold, but meh, they had there times to shine! Alright, onto the rankings! Team Entertaining Wannabes *'4th' LeShawna: She's still slow in challenges, and getting ready for them. *'3rd:' Brick: Challenges are not what he excels at. At all. He seems to be getting worse at challenges actually. *'2nd:' Anne Maria: She did pretty well last challenge. *'1st: 'Trent: Most on the team like him pretty much actually. Team Brainiac * 4th: '''Dawn: B and Dawn were friends, but they only knew each-other for 3 episodes and B believes that she voted him off in RI, so they aren't close anymore. It was her who stayed instead of Scarlett, who he was close to and Dawn is a threat anyway, it'd be wise to vote her off, plus she's a target. * '''3rd: Bridgette: If Dawn stays, Bridgette goes, because she was kind of stepped up, kind of, but she's with Brick quite a lot who is a member of the other team, maybe if she did a lot for the team beforehand, they would have let it slide, but she has only recently done things. * 2nd: Beardo: Now, 2nd, is not a good spot, I mean 2nd out of 4? You'd think it'd be good, but the only reason Beardo is so high is because of what Bridgette and Dawn have done. * 1st B: Honestly, B is probably the final actual Brain left, and there gonna need him until the merge. I won't be surprised however if Bridgette and B are outsed when the team loose before the challenge, which they probably will, because, they've lost the previous two challenges. It's worth noting Ella has 2 votes out of 4, meaning, she could easily send someone home. Team Underdogs Okay. I am not even ranking these guys, Sam does nothing. Max doesn't really. DJ occasionally does stuff and Ella and Beth are the only GOOD members of this team. DJ will be given to whoever wants him, same to Max, if the RPer doesn't turn up next week. Final 9 *'9th: 'Max: Max seriously this season has done nothing. Sadly, HE IS STILL IN. In favour of actual contestants, MAX is still in. *'8th:' DJ : Threat, much? He is likeable. So likeable. *'7th': Ella is Ella, but yet she is still in, she's shaping up to a threat due to her underdog status, which is exactly why she'll probably be out. *'6th': Beardo : HOW IS HE STILL IN? *'5th': Beth : Everyone knows Beth has made it to the finale before, so why should she make it again? Hmm? *'4th': Bridgette - Girl is focused on romance and barely does challenges, she'll be called out and outsed. *'3rd': Brick: Brick has been a pretty good contender this whole time, now, most people are threats, but others are alliance bait. Brick is both. *'2nd': Anne Maria: Why is she so high up? I forgot about her. In all seriousness, she does have the skill to win challenges, she could easily get someone on her side and her target has slowly gone away, she could be this season's winner. *'1st': LeShawna: LeShawna? First? What has she done? Nothing! There are so many other threats and so many others than LeShawna to get out, and she'll just be underestimated really, so she currently has the most power in the game. I mean even if she is in the finale, she'd lose, (because it is unfair if she up against someone who has done way more than her and worked hard to get there) which is a reason in itself to bring her to it. Final 5 LeShawna, Anne Maria, Beardo and Max are all gone. Final 5. Who will win? *5th: Bridgette: Bridgette is a big threat right now, she won the last challenge, it's only one challenge but, remember, it is the final 5, every win counts. *4th: Brick: Brick and Bridgette are merciless against the Beth-DJ-Ella thing. *3rd: DJ: Now Ella and Beth are close and Beth could always wreck his chances of winning because she is Beth. *2nd: Beth: If the season ends in a vote? Loser! And, she's not good at hiding her antagonistic nature, but Ella and DJ will stick with her. *1st: Ella. Ella is not a threat, she just has the most power. Oh wait, she is a threat, she glides under everyone's views, she is the most likely to be the swing vote, which everyone needs right now. All Characters Ranking Throughout the season I have noticed, whoever's on top, ends up going soon after. Wow. Anyway, here are today's power rankings. Good: All, but rubbish. Rubbish: Rodney, Topher and Max! Yep, that's it! Category:Blog posts